kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 July 2015
23:58:52 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:06 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:00:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:00:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:02:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:03:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:04:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:20 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:20 http://inkmonster.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/734312_626602507369206_1045711903_n.jpg 00:04:48 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 00:04:50 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:05:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:13 *hugs kat* 00:06:06 -hugs back- 00:08:06 -!- DarkHatsuharu has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:09 https://www.picarto.tv/live/channel.php?watch=Taterdragon 00:08:45 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:09:00 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:09:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:11:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:50 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:14:55 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:59 Org 00:15:05 reopen group chat 00:16:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:16:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:37 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:17:00 -!- DarkHatsuharu has left Special:Chat. 00:17:43 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:46 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:46 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:56 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:18:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:20 -!- DarkHatsuharu has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:27 -!- DarkHatsuharu has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:19:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:20:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:14 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:22:32 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:23:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:50 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 00:24:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:24:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:24:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:43 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:25:46 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:26:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:26:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:27 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:26:34 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:26:37 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:21 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:28:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:29:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:30:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:24 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 00:32:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:33:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:38:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:38:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:38:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:38:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:39:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:18 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:22 hihi 00:41:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:41:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:36 hey lumina 00:41:47 hey skar 00:41:53 2 more days lumina @_@ 00:42:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:42:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:04 till your b-day? 00:42:14 yup~ 00:42:20 psychic 00:42:42 get out of head :-: *bangs head on wall* 00:43:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:43:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:43:05 Cuddles:OxX Wearing a link joker hat* 00:43:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:15 Lumina....... 00:43:17 :O 00:43:22 /me wears tin foil hat* 00:43:27 teen :O 00:43:36 cuddles :O 00:43:37 Cuddles:OxX i like this hat 00:43:38 Yay I'm not the only admin active on chat now\ 00:44:00 org doesn't count because he's a bureaucrat with admin status. 00:44:02 cuddles you like to case unimaginable pain and suffering? 00:44:06 (epic)) 00:44:10 would you* 00:44:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:44:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:44:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:37 Cuddles:OxX fuck yes 00:44:49 Lumina 00:44:56 *gives cuddles an omega loop deck* 00:44:57 ? 00:45:14 how long before you become fully active again :O 00:45:33 *1 hour later* the entire city of new york has Link Jokers mark above it and link joker units are destroying it* 00:45:43 well bout an hr today. and till 4 pm tomorrow 00:45:58 soo proud cuddles *pets her* 00:46:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:46:11 Cuddles:Oxx *purrs happily* Cuddles likes destroying 00:46:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:28 *omega glendios' stride form is seen destroying new york too* 00:46:55 deleters are getting more support + stride 00:47:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:47:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:22 deletors are regaining the love 00:47:38 though Messiah fucks star-vader and deleters over 00:47:41 deletors are my fav LJ (h) 00:48:00 anyways im going to bed *picks up cuddles* 00:48:04 night everyone 00:48:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:48:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:09 sweet nightmares skar 00:48:14 Cuddles:OxX WEEEE 00:48:19 before i go here lumina http://cardfight-online.com/ 00:48:29 *vanishes* 00:48:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:49:52 -!- DarkHatsuharu has left Special:Chat. 00:51:45 Q-Q hurry up and work CF-online 01:02:12 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:06:01 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:08 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:38 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:06:56 -!- DarkHatsuharu has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:16 bbl 01:10:47 Cya Lumina 01:10:48 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 01:10:49 o/ 01:16:12 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:37 sniffles-I missed my mother 01:18:38 -!- DarkHatsuharu has joined Special:Chat. 11:25:22 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:29:55 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 11:30:36 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 12:50:18 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 12:50:18 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 12:50:29 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 13:01:02 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:01:33 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:01:34 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:03:18 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 13:03:45 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:03:46 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:03:48 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 13:05:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 13:05:59 hi 13:06:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 13:06:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 13:06:19 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:06:21 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:12:33 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:12:35 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:13:04 falcon?... 13:27:58 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:45:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 13:45:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 13:53:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 13:53:06 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:11:16 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 14:11:18 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 14:11:24 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 14:11:33 hey. 14:11:54 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 14:13:46 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 14:13:50 hi 14:14:54 how are you 14:14:59 im good 14:16:12 nice to know. 14:16:34 ya 14:19:30 *cleans my whiskey flask* 14:35:06 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 14:35:38 *hands out some whiskey to Org* 14:38:54 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 14:38:55 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:38:58 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:41:11 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 14:45:35 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 14:47:23 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 15:00:35 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 15:01:26 wb. 15:01:30 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:01:34 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:02:00 thx 15:02:30 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 15:02:36 np. 15:14:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:14:24 hey. 15:14:29 Hi 15:14:55 Been adding some quotes to my userpage 15:22:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:22:13 -!- DarkHatsuharu has joined Special:Chat. 15:24:57 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:25:02 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:25:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:26:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:26:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:27:12 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 15:27:18 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 15:27:20 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 15:28:00 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 15:29:19 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:29:22 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:30:10 -!- DarkHatsuharu has left Special:Chat. 15:30:43 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:30:46 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:32:23 Well this is going great. 15:33:01 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:33:05 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:33:30 Teen PM reply. 15:36:02 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 15:36:09 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 15:36:11 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 15:36:51 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 15:37:21 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:37:25 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:40:04 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:40:05 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:40:14 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:40:25 ... 15:40:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:41:55 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:41:58 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:43:53 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:43:53 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:43:55 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:44:15 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:44:34 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 15:46:12 hey. 15:46:19 hi 15:47:57 Trying to keep my head cleansed of heresy. 15:48:16 oh 15:48:49 Heresy grows from idleness. 15:48:58 ohhhh 15:50:08 Screw it. *pulls out a violin and plays it badly while standing very close to Peepers* 15:50:45 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:50:50 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:51:04 can somebody reopen group chat 15:51:22 I laughed so hardly and I accidentally clicked exit out of chat 15:51:47 Gimme money gimme money. 15:53:12 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 15:53:20 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:53:23 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:56:43 no thanks 15:57:07 Yes. 15:57:29 no 15:57:54 Stop been Boreale. 15:58:52 what? 15:59:19 Indrick Boreale, famous for saying "NO!" 16:00:38 ok 16:01:11 That and getting five whole companies killed. 16:01:52 ok 16:02:04 *screams and goes mad* 2015 07 25